This invention is directed to a grain processing assembly for a combine and more particularly to a top feed grain processing assembly.
Grain processing assemblies for combines are well known in the art. Present assemblies include, in part, a feeder assembly that delivers crop material to the bottom of a threshing assembly. In this arrangement, crop material can become plugged, clogged, or stuck on the feeder assembly. In addition, residual grain can become trapped in the threshing assembly and feeder assembly. This is particularly a problem with seed research plot combines where contamination between different seeds must be avoided. As such, a need exists in the art for an assembly that addresses these needs.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a grain processing assembly where crop material is fed to the top of a threshing assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a grain processing assembly that reduces or eliminates cross contamination.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description, drawings and claims.